Under the Same Moon
by FreezeHaxz
Summary: A Cubone, who is very weak and frail, wants to stop being a crybaby and avenge the death of his mother. He wants to strike back against the people who took away his mother, but most become stronger in order to do so.


**A Mother's Love**

In the dark outskirt of Lavender Town, a small, brown bipedal pokemon tried his best to scale a large boulder. He struggled since he had a bone clutched in his left hand that he didn't want to let go. The large skull that fitted loosely on his head made the job a lot more difficult.

The first attempt, he fell off and tumbled backwards. The second try he made it halfway but lost his grip which caused him to fall hard onto the ground. The place he was at was down a large hill and so he rolled down the side of the hill when he fell on the second try. He had to walk back and try again. He failed miserably many times but was determined to get to the top of that boulder.

When he finally made it to the top, it was midnight in they valley. The full moon was high in the sky glistening as if where a white pearl in the ocean. He kept his eyes locked on the moon and ignored the rest in the sky.

"The moon is way more important than the stars scattered around it," I mumbled under my breathe. "The moon is even more important than the sun." I tightly clenched the bone in my hand.

"The moon reminds me so much of you mom," I choked on my words, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "The moon is so much like you. The moon looks at me as you did mother. The moon keeps me company just like you did mom when I felt lonely. The moon listens to my problems like you did mom. The moon is so big, just like you mother." In a sense, I thought of the moon as his second mother.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let the tears run down my face as I thought about my deceased mother. My mother, the only person that cared for me when I was little. I never met my father so my mother was my only role model.

"If only I had been stronger back them…then perhaps you will still be alive today," I sniveled, hitting the boulder with my bone club. "If only I wasn't such a crybaby, I would have been able to stop those bad guys." I struck the boulder again.

I thought back to when I lost my dear mother. I was in the warm nest that my mother made me and I was just waiting for her to come back with some food to eat. I was an impatient child so I went out into the open to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. I wandered around the place. I don't go out much so I was always fascinated by what I saw in the outside world. Many creatures were high in the air and small, purple pokemon walked by his place.

"Look at what we have here," was the terrible voice that I heard. A large man that was covered in black clothing came up to me from behind. The large, red symbol on the man's shirt was something I never forgot from when I turned around. He picked me up with one hand and shoved me into his scary face. He had a large grin that looked quite evil to me.

I struggled to escape but it was all futile since I wasn't strong enough. "Mommy!" was what I cried in fear. As if my prayers were answered, a large bone came out of nowhere and hit the man's hand. He lost his grip on me and I fell onto the hard ground. I didn't move since I was immobilized by fear.

"Run, Ethan, Run!" was the voice I heard. It instantly recognized it as my mother. I got up and saw my mother running towards me with her bone raised high.

"Well, I see we stumbled across the baby of a rare Marowak," the scary man laughed with another scary man joining him.

"The boss is sure going to reward us handsomely for that Marowak since their bones are worth a fortune on the black market," the other man commented, taking out a strange red and white orb.

"Run, Ethan! Get out of here," Ethan's mother told me, taking a defensive stance in front of me. I just stood there, to scare to move a muscle. I regain my sense when mother turned back to give me a mean look.

I snapped out of my state and ran away from the danger. I knew I had to go back to my hole and just wait there for my mother to defeat those guys. My mother was very strong since she defeated many people who tried to catch her.

I turned around and saw a big floating purple creature with a large bat-like creature hovering next to it. They both looked quite strong and began attacking my mother. I ran into my safe place and listen to the battle going on outside. I was breathing heavily but felt assured that my mother was protecting me.

"Ahhh god damn this is a powerful pokemon," cried the man.

"I know, it made quick work of our pokemon," the other man remarked.

"Well, if we can't catch her alive, then we will have to bring it dead," said the man. I heard the sound of something tick and I looked out just out of curiosity. My hole was under a boulder and it was well hidden which made it seem safe to peek out. I cocked my towards the battle and saw the man was holding something black in his hand. It gleamed in the sunlight gibing it a shiny look.

I heard a bang sound resonate from the device before seeing my mother fall. I almost shouted but realized I had to keep quiet or I might risk the chance of being found. My mother fell onto her back and I could see some red liquid flow out from a hole that was on her chest. I looked into her eyes which were looking in my direction. They looked very sad and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from those eyes.

I just stood there watching my mother lay there motionlessly. I didn't do anything when she didn't move. I didn't do anything when the men began to approach her. I didn't do anything when they picked her up and began to carry her away. They took away my mother and I didn't do anything to stop them.

I brought down my bone onto the boulder again and this time made some small cracks in the rock. I was crying uncontrollably with no one watching me except for the moon high above him.

"I swore that one day I will get my revenge but I still haven't done anything," I said. "I'm so useless and weak. I didn't even have the strength to save my mother. Even with me being worthless, I will avenge you my dear mother."

I could hear the sound of more crying in the distance. The cries echoed through out the valley and sounded like a sad melody. To me that wasn't a sad melody…it was melody that carried hope for us lonely Cubones.

"I will make you proud of me, mother," I said, joining the beautiful melody with my own crying while looking up at the moon.

* * *

_**Well, that's my entry for AlloraSilverfield's contest. I'm not used to writing first person but I tried my best for this contest. Don't know if I might continue this since I hadn't planned I doing this. This just came to me when I was doing chapter 18 for "The Pokemon Champions of Kanto" and thought it was a good idea. **_

_**Oh well, I did have fun making this. Trying a different style of writing and doing a more sad tone is new to me. So, I hope you enjoyed and take your time to leave a review(: **_


End file.
